Notice Me
by Meggi Usui
Summary: Emerald quiere llamar la atención de Cinder, Mercury desea que Emerald lo desee y Roman sólo quiere recuperar su mechero. Este fic participa del reto #1 Teammates and Lovers del foro La Academia Beacon.


Po

Y he aquí otro fic traído a ustedes nuevamente gracias al reto Teammates and lovers, por lo visto me tocan sólo los chicos malos

 **Disclaimer** : Rwby es creación de Monty Oum(Q. E. P. D.) y Rooster Teeth. Yo hago esto por diversión y porque fue el reto que me tocó en el foro La Academia Beacon.

* * *

 **Notice Me**

Emerald Sustrai estaba muy distraída ese día, sentada en la mesa de la guarida secreta de súper villanos en la que solían planearse las pasos a seguir de sus planes súper secretos de dominación mundial. Encendía y apagaba mecánicamente el mechero que le había sustraído a Roman hacía unos días, produciendo un sonido metálico cada vez, ya hasta había conseguido tener un ritmo constante, que era más o menos el ritmo que llevaba su mente teniendo ideas y desechándolas como si las escribiera en un papel y luego lo arrugara y arrojara al cesto. Es que ninguna parecía poder cumplir con sus expectativas, y no eran pequeñas. Ya hacía tiempo que intentaba que Cinder le prestara más atención, que le hablara con la voz aterciopelada que usaba para convencer a Roman de sus ideas, llevarse una palmadita en el hombro como un principiante que hacía bien su trabajo, incluso se atrevía a soñar con un abrazo lleno del calor que emanaba la mujer, por ejemplo en ese tonto baile de Beacon, pudieron haber bailado juntas como había visto hacer a la rubia tetona y a la faunus arrepentida, ella se limitó a bailar con Mercury a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Pero no, nunca lograba satisfacerla y conseguir la tan ansiada atención de su mentora, aunque tenía ideas geniales como deshacerse de los traidores y robar cosas útiles nunca parecía complacerla.

 _Chic-chac_.

Necesitaba pensar en algo que le faltara a Cinder. Pero ¿Qué podía faltarle a alguien así? Era hermosa, poderosa, inteligente y malvada. Seguro que conseguía todo lo que quería cuando quería.

 _Chic-chac._

Algo... Algo que no la viera hacer o tener... ¿Dormir? Nah ¿Un baño juntas? Tampoco parecía una opción. Hmmmm...

¿Comer?

 _Chac_.

Eso era! ¡Tenía que cocinar algo especial para Cinder! En todo ese tiempo apenas si la veía probar bocado, siempre ocupada maquinando planes y solucionando lo que los demás desajustaban. Sin duda una buena comida la haría muy feliz.

Era un día lluvioso, lo que era perfecto para sus planes. Tomo un impermeable no muy largo y un bolso innecesariamente voluminoso.

\- Hey ¿Dónde vas? -Mercury la alcanzó justo en la puerta del cuartel, la cual estaba estaba flanqueada por sendos miembros del Colmillo Bblanco.

\- No es asunto tuyo, Mercury -contestó Emerald por encima del hombro, ya fastidiada porque muy seguramente ya no podría sacárselo de encima.

\- Claro que sí, una pobre estudiante no debe andar sola un día como hoy -haciendo un gesto melodramático empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, obviamente en sus planes no entraba no molestarla.

\- Bien, sólo trata de no estorbar -gruñó Emerald.

El camino se hizo un poco tedioso, aún tomando todos la atajos habidos y por haber entre la base secreta y el centro de la ciudad, Mercury no dejó de fastidiar en todo el camino. Siempre quería que le prestara atención, que fastidio.

\- Entonces ¿Para qué quieres ir a una librería? Ya nos libramos de Tucson -Mercury había logrado sonsacarle un poco de información a Emerald en el camino a base de molestarla con ironías y sarcasmos.

\- Iré a comprar dulces ¿Qué más iba a hacer en un lugar así? -respondió cortante la chica, no le gustaba que le recordaran el error que había cometido al improvisar una solución para esa "rata".

\- ¿Sabes comprar? -retrucó el otro fingiendo un gesto de sorpresa.

\- Ya cállate Mercury -apretando el paso bajo la lluvia la chica trató de alejarse de su molesto compañero- O mejor, dejame sola -

\- Vamos, tú sabes que deseas mi compañía -

Emerald contó hasta un millón y trató de serenarse, ya casi llegaba a su destino y no podía dejar que nada arruinara su máscara de chica dulce y agradable, así que forzó una sonrisa y cerró sus oídos a las palabras de compañero.

\- Buenas tardes -saludó sonriente al dependiente de la librería mientras se bajaba la capucha del impermeable y los sacudía un poco con las manos para quitar el exceso de agua- Dejo esto aquí ¿Está bien? -se sacó el bolso de alrededor del cuello y lo colocó en unos casilleros que había junto a la entrada ante la ingenua y confiada mirada del pobre diablo que atendía el local.

Mercury llegó como un minuto después, dejó el paraguas que había llevado en un paragüero que había también junto a la entrada. Para ese entonces Emerald ya había encontrado los libros de cocina y los estaba ojeando en busca de algo que le agradase.

\- Oh, pero que tierna ¿Vas a cocinarme algo especial? -comentó mirando por sobre el hombro de la morena.

\- Puedes dejarme tranquila -contestó secamente la joven cerrando el libro que tenía en la mano, pero cuidando de que no se viera muy brusco su cambio de actitud.

\- Muy bien, disculpa, no quería arruinar la sorpresa. Hey, ¿Dónde tienes los comics? -ante esta pregunta el dependiente acompañó a Mercury hasta dicha sección, circunstancia que Emerald aprovechó para meter un libro que ya había elegido por debajo de su impermeable y engancharlo en la cintura de su pantalón. Sin prisa volvió a la entrada, sacó el bolso que había traído del casillero y se fue dando un portazo.

\- Parece que ha hecho enfadar a su novia -comentó el dependiente queriendo ser simpático con su supuesto cliente. En efecto, era un pobre diablo.

* * *

Nuevamente en la base, Emerald se afanaba en hacer la receta escogida, era perfecta sin duda, fue casi mágico encontrarla. Una foto de un plato flameado había saltado a sus ojos luego del saltarse la sección del libro dedicada a la comida de Atlas (los atlantes estaban locos, encima de vivir en un continente congelado comían cosas frías y bebidas calientes), era a todas luces lo que estaba buscando para impresionar a Cinder.

...

En otro lado de la guarida, escondido en las sombras, un hombre se deslizaba por los pasillos. Miraba con cuidado en cada esquina, escuchaba tras las puertas y se pegaba tanto como podía a la pared si escuchaba acercase a alguien. Y es que Roman Torchwick estaba en en la infructuosa búsqueda de esa rata de alcantarillas llamada Emerald Sustrai. La mocosa se había atrevido a robarle su mechero favorito y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Entonces, se preguntarán ustedes, porqué iba escondiéndose cual ladronzuelo principiante. Fácil, desde esa desastroza reunión de Colmillo Blanco en la que se infiltraron la gatita y sus amigas las relaciones entre esos bichos y él estaban algo tensas, lo mejor era pasar desapercibido por un tiempo.

...

En tanto, Mercury Black también estaba en busca de la nueva cocinera, lo traía intrigado el nuevo hobbie de su amiga. Además, para qué engañarse, quería saber si esa comida era o no para él. Aunque ese tipo de gesto no concordaban con el carácter de la morena, no pudo evitar la fantasía en la que ella le presentaba un exquisito plato hecho a mano.

Pronto llegó a la cocina de la base, ahí encontró a su compañera moviéndose de un lado a otro preparando ingredientes, subiendo y bajando el fuego, batiendo, salpimentando, y otros tantos movimientos necesarios en la vida culinaria. Era irresistible, tenía un plato preparado con papas fritas.

\- Deja eso Mercury, eso no es para ti -Emerald lo pescó justo a tiempo cuando iba a agarrar una papa con la mano, golpeando esta con una cuchara de madera.

\- Ouch, ¿Y para quién entonces? -preguntó molesto sobándose la mano.

\- Para Cinder -gruñó finalmente la peliverde.

\- ¡¿Cinder!? -a Mercury se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo de la sorpresa.

\- Por supuesto, no me digas que nunca te diste cuenta que no come tranquila -contestó sin prestarle mucha atención, ahora se estaba poniendo a hacer el plato fuerte y se tenía que concentrar en la temperatura del horno. Encendió con gesto descuidado ese mechero que no le pertenecía y...

\- Alto ahí, ratita -Roman acaba de aparecer en el umbral de la puerta y les apuntaba con su bastón- Devuélveme eso o te arrepentirás -

\- Si lo quieres ve por él -contestó Emerald burlonamente mientras le sacaba la lengua y arrojaba el mechero a Mercury que a duras penas lo atrapó en el aire.

\- Muy bien, niño, dame eso y nadie saldrá lastimado -Roman extendía su mano libre para poder recibir su tan preciado mechero.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando? -antes de que el otro pudiera responder arrojó nuevamente el mechero a la ladrona que ya se había posicionado a un costado del pelirrojo. Ya todos estaban en posición de combate.

Mientras, la comida crepitaba alegremente.

En tanto el trío de malhechores se movía lentamente, observándose mutuamente, los músculos en tensión, como animales salvajes esperando el momento justo de saltar a por su presa.

Por otro lado, la comida ya no crepitaba alegremente, aunque aún no estaba furiosa.

Entonces Emerald volvió a pasarle el mechero a Mercury, pero esta vez por el suelo haciéndolo pasar por el suelo, entre las piernas de Roman. Este a su vez intentó detener la trayectoria del pequeño objeto con su bastón, no sólo sin lograrlo, sino que también se le escapó un tiro. Acción que hizo que los tres se sobresaltaran, sobre todo cuando pedazo del suelo, pequeño e irregular, pero caliente fue a parar a una olla con agua que había estado esperando pacientemente para que se prepare en ella algún tipo de guarnición. La mencionada guarnición no llegó, pero el pequeño pedazo de suelo, caliente dada la detonación se zambulló en ella, produciendo vapor y un chapoteo que salpicó hacia una sartén con aceite -caliente, también este- que empezó a salpica a todos lados.

Pandemonium de comida.

Ahora estaban los tres en el mismo bando, contra la comida. Mercury derribó la mesa para que les sirviera de barricada. Emerald repartió tapas de ollas que pudieran usar como escudos. En cuanto salieron de detrás de la mesa, Roman utilizó su bastón para accionar los botones que apagaban el fuego de la cocina, en tanto que Emerald y Mercury, siempre cubriéndose tras las tapas de las ollas, sacaron de las hornallas las comida ya quemadas y arruinadas.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? -la voz de Cinder no había subido de tono, no parecía alterada ni enfadada, sólo era un comentario, como si hablara del clima.

\- ¡Cinder! -corearon los otros tres.

La mujer miró sin inmutarse el panorama general, que era un completo desastre, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño oasis. Una mesita en la punta de la cocina que no había sido alcanzada, sobre ellas reposaban las papas fritas que Mercury había tratado de comerse hacía un rato.

Despacio, se dirigió hacia las papas, tomó una entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y mordisqueó delicadamente la punta.

\- Hm... No tienen sal, pero están crocantes, como me gustan -dictaminó.

\- Las hice especialmente para ti -exclamó Emerald mientras iba al encuentro de Cinder más feliz que perro con dos colas.

Y mientras un aura rosada y con flores rodeaba a la chica que no podía estar más contenta con la sonrisa de medio lado recibida de su superior, Mercury se cruzaba de brazos y les daba la espalda -aunque nunca admitiría sus celoso-. Por su parte, Roman recuperó su bienamado mechero y salió sin que nadie lo viera.

* * *

Sólo voy a agregar que es muy feo que te roben en una librería, muy frustrante, no lo hagan niños.


End file.
